Promise Me
by sleep on stars
Summary: “Promise me something?” she asked. “Anything” he rubbed his thumb against the palm of her hand. “Promise me that, you’ll always love me…” xx Oneshot Niley


Miley lay in the newly cut

Miley Cyrus lay in the newly cut grass staring at the sun that was soon to set. It smelled like summer. Her favorite season. She could smell the mixture of grass and charcoal, hear the children's laughter, and see the ice cream truck making its way down her street.

"Aren't we looking comfortable this fine evening" Nick Jonas joked while laying down beside her. He examined her; her silky, long locks falling perfectly on her shoulders, her eyes sparkling more than ever, her skin glowing in the pink sky and she was wearing a blue summer dress which didn't do her eyes justice. Miley noticed his stare lingering on her body, "what are you looking at?" she giggled. Nick sucked in his breath, "you". Her laugh brightened his day. "What's so special about me?" she scrunched up her nose confused. He loved when she was confused and did that. She said it was a bad habit she needed to get rid of, but he loved it anyways. "Well…" Nick started.

Miley held in her breath, she was never the patient kind of person. She always had to be somewhere, meet someone, go to a photo shoot, run a charity event. The list went on and on. While Nick on the other hand was the type of person who liked to just sit back and enjoy the ride of what we call "life".

Miley was expecting Nick to say something like; "You have good taste in dresses". "Everything" Nick smiled, "You're perfect in every single way". Miley laughed, "I am so _not_ perfect! Far from it, actually" Nick shook his head, "to me…you're perfect. The way your hair falls, your eyes shine, how your hair always smells like cinnamon. I even love it when you dance to the "Hokey Pokey" with Frankie when you think I'm not looking. "You saw that?" she blushed. "I saw it and I thought it was extremely…cute" Nick stared into Miley's eyes. She saw he was very sincere. How did she get this lucky? "Well…you're perfect in every single way too" she poked his chest. Nick arched his eyebrow, "Oh really?" he asked slyly. She nodded her head, "Mhmm, I love when your curls fall into your face and you brush them away with an annoyed look on your face every time or how when your practicing with your brothers, you turn into Mr. serious" she laughed then paused, took a deep breath and then continued, "I especially love the fact that I—I can cry with you and you'll hold me in your arms and won't let go until I've calmed down. I can list so many things off the top of my head right now, but I'd rather do something else." Miley took Nick's hand in hers. Nick searched Miley's eyes for a clue about what she meant. She then began to lean in and he followed. Their lips grazed the others and she bit down on his lower lip. He loved when she did that, intense but not too intense. He decided to deepen the kiss asking for entrance. She gladly obliged and let him explore her mouth. They both pulled away at the same time and rested their foreheads against the others. "I love you" Nick whispered. A single tear slid down Miley's cheek, "I love you too" she kissed his cheek.

"Promise me something?" she asked. "Anything" he rubbed his thumb against the palm of her hand. "Promise me that, you'll always love me…" another tear slid down her delicate face. He whipped it away with the pad of this thumb. "Until the day I die" Miley laughed at this, "Jeez Nick, we're not getting married!" "Yet!" Nick laughed while grabbing Miley and tickling her sides. The Cyrus' sprinklers began to shoot water out of the nozzles and soaked both Nick and Miley. Miley shot up from her spot on the grass and spun around in circles. "What the heck are you doing!?" Nick asked. "Living a little!" Miley cried. She then grabbed Nick's wrists and pulled him into the 'sprinkler mania'. Nick took a break and watched Miley as she continued to spin around, her wet hair was clinging to her face, water droplets fell from her nose, and she couldn't look anymore beautiful. "What are you staring at?" Miley shouted from 15 ft. away. "You" Nick whispered.


End file.
